


Surprise Me

by mccoppinsscrap



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mccoppinsscrap/pseuds/mccoppinsscrap
Summary: The trio is still full of surprises.





	Surprise Me

                “Everything is gay until proven straight!”

                “Uh, Mike honey, you can’t use that.”

                “Okay, your Honor, but have you ever considered this?”

                “Now you’re just flipping me the bird, that’s my line.”

                “And guess what Harvey, I’m using it!”

                It was now Mike’s third cup of coffee this morning, Mike had woken up in a particularly grumpy mood due to the case that they were working on and Mike had somehow roped Harvey into helping him ‘rehearse’ for court today.

                So far, it wasn’t going well.

                “Ok fair enough, I’m not trying to stop you!” Harvey held up his hands in defense, afraid Mike might chuck a paperweight at him.

                “You better not!” Mike took a shaky breathe before going back to pacing “Now please, do tell me how my witness is related to this question? Please do because I will happily take my pen and draw the fucking dotted line connecting them if need be!” Mike exclaimed before taking another sip of his coffee.

                Harvey sat back on the couch, snickering as he went back to taking notes on his own case.

                “Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.” Donna muttered to Harvey, Donna had come and sat down next to Harvey when she arrived at work this morning, she had only been there five minutes to watch the chaos unfold that was Mike Ross.

                “The coffee machine at home wasn’t working; we had a whole argument in the car on the way over here about how I kept stealing the covers all night last night.” Harvey whispered back to Donna, a smirk plastered across his face.

                Mike turned around and warningly pointed a finger at Harvey, Harvey just smiled at Mike in response.

                “I offered to pick you up coffee on the way here, but no you insisted that you would use the machine at work.” Harvey replied, Mike narrowed his eyes at Harvey.

                “Oh yeah, you definitely pissed him off.” Donn remarked, taking a sip of the contents of her thermos.

                Harvey smiled at Mike.

                “I’ll make it up to you.” Harvey winked at Mike for an extra touch, but Mike didn’t flinch.

                “It’s gonna take a lot more than you can offer.” Mike replied coldly, Donna scoffed in the middle of lifting her thermos to her lips.

                “I’ll just leave you two alone then!” She remarked, getting up from her spot on the couch and walking out the door of Harvey’s office, making sure to shut it behind her.

                Harvey chuckled as he watched her go.

                “So, what’s it gonna take Mike?” Harvey started, breaking the silence. Mike just crossed his arms and leaned against Harvey’s desk.

                “A lot.” He replied simply.

                “Name it.” Harvey replied.

                “Surprise me Harvey, surprise me.”

                “Ok” Harvey strode up to Mike, placing his hands on Mike’s hips, leaning in to whisper into Mike’s ear “What would you say if I just wined and dined you tonight? Just the two of us, in a quiet little corner of a restaurant and then I’ll take you home and make sure you get a ‘good’ night’s sleep.” Harvey added, Mike closed his eyes and hummed with content.

                “That does sound like a nice surprise.” Harvey pulls away from Mike and smiles, planting a kiss on his cheek.

                “So, it’s a date then?” Mike thinks for a moment before pushing Harvey further away.

                “I don’t think so; I’m still made at you.” Harvey crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow at Mike.

                “I thought that was the whole point of this ‘surprise me’ thing, is that I was supposed to make it up to you? What did I do anyway?”

                “Would you like the list alphabetically or chronologically?”

                Harvey scoffed.

                “Yes, you can surprise me, but none of your flirtatious stuff until I’ve been properly wined and dined!” Mike added, Harvey smiles and fake salutes Mike.

                “Aye, aye Captain.” Mike rolls his eyes.

                Donna knocks on Harvey’s office door.

                “Did my two favorite boys work out their problem?” She asked from the other side of the door, Harvey smiled.

                “I think so.” Donna walked in and took one look at Mike.

                “Well, based on the very annoyed look lover boy is giving me, I’m gonna take a guess and say that the Orca is still in choppy waters?” Mike rolls his eyes again.

                “A Jaws reference, really?” Harvey chuckles from behind Mike.

                “Hey you gotta admit, that was pretty funny.” Harvey remarks, Mike turns around and glares at him only to receive another wink from Harvey.

                “You’re pushing it Harv.” Harvey thinks for a moment.

                “I didn’t want it to have to come to this, but…” Harvey makes his best puppy dog face at Mike as he can, knowing that he caves for it every time, Mike lets out a sharp sigh.

                “God dammit, Harvey.” Harvey continues to do this, waiting for Mike to crack “Alright fine, whatever, you win!” Mike exclaims.

                Harvey smiles, striding back over to Mike and cupping his face in his hands, staring into Mike’s eyes lovingly.

                “You’re a bastard you know that Harvey? You play dirty.” Mike states, Harvey smiles.

                “I didn’t go to Harvard for nothing.” Harvey leans in and kisses Mike passionately.

                Mike melts under Harvey, grabbing the back of his neck; he bites Harvey’s bottom lip.

                “Yeah, and I didn’t go to Harvard.” Mike breathes out, Harvey smiles and slips his tongue into Mike’s mouth; Mike pulls Harvey closer, bracing them against Harvey’s desk. Harvey smiles, letting out a small moan as he hooks one of his legs around Mike’s.

                Donna clears her throat from where she still stands in the doorway.

                “As awesome as office sex must sound for you two, I’m sure you’d appreciate it less if you knew almost half the office is watching you right now.” Harvey pulls away from Mike, sighing.

                “Rats, foiled again.” Mike sighs.

                “You know, this is one of the reasons why I hate your office’s glass walls.” Mike states, annoyed.

                “You know, I do have blinds to go with those glass walls.” Harvey smiles at Mike.

                “Too late, the mood has been ruined.” Mike replies, Harvey sighs and pouts his bottom lip out.

                “Phooey.” Mike smiles, leaning forward and kissing Harvey.

                “Maybe after you wine and dine me.” Harvey smiles.

                “I like the sound of that.”

                “I think there would be ‘fucking’ mixed in there somewhere.” Donna piped up from behind them, Mike sighed.

                “It was implied Donna, I was going for subtlety.” Mike replied.

                “I don’t know if you’ve noticed but Donna is not subtle, that’s why I keep her around.” Harvey added.

                “No, you keep her around because she’s like you, but twenty times better.” Donna’s face lit up.

                “Ha!” She exclaimed, Harvey lets out a small hasp and puts his hand on his chest.

                “Ouch!” He replied playfully.

                “Deal with is babe.” Mike replied playfully, Donna grinned.

                “Oh, burn!” She added Harvey smiles.

                “You both know that I could never stay mad at you two, my favorite people.” Mike gave Harvey an incredulous look before looking over at Donna.

                “And now he’s being a kiss ass.” Mike stated to Donna, Donna smirked at Mike.

                “It’s because he wants to kiss your ass.” Donna replied.

                Harvey smiles at the both of them

                “Do not encourage him, Donna.”

                “Oh, too late, I’m closing the blinds!”

                “Donna, I’m not going to do it at the office where people…” But it was too late, Donna had already pulled the blinds and was out of the office like that, shutting the door behind her, Mike sighed “And she’s already done, wow.” Mike added, Harvey was grinning.

                “She gets things done quick.” Mike turned to look at Harvey.

                “Like someone else I know.” Mike remarked, Harvey paused for a moment.

                “I don’t know whether to be flattered or offended.”

                “Why don’t you come over and find out?”

                Harvey slowly made his way back up to Mike, stopping once he was directly in front of him; Mike raises an eyebrow at Harvey playfully.

                “Something I can help you with Harv?” Mike asks playfully.

                “I don’t know, you were the one who beckoned me over, my sweet prince.” Harvey replies, Mike smiles and grabs Harvey’s tie.

                “I did, didn’t I?” Mike pulls Harvey’s tie, kissing Harvey quickly, Harvey smiles into the kiss, placing his hand on the back of Mike’s neck and pulling him back toward his lips.

                Man,

                Harvey was sure glad his office had blinds.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure this Isn't the update you were expecting.
> 
> Hey all, sorry I went radio silent for a day but I just really didn't feel up to writing.  
> So the votes are in, I will not be returning to Florida till Monday :/ But I got to ride a horse yesterday so that's all that matters.  
> I promise you I will be updating my Hawaii Five O series soon, this stray does not mean I've abandoned it, I just needed a break.  
> Again thank you all for your outpouring of love and support, I can't thank you enough for it.  
> Always always always leave me your comments and your kudos, they are much apprecaited <3  
> Anyways, that's all for now.  
> Ciao my loves <3


End file.
